School Life
by Delena-Spuffy
Summary: Abby and Connor become quick friends when they meet in middle school. They struggle through life together as best friends and more. Kideval! Connor/Abby later Sarah/Danny Becker/Jess Mentions of Abuse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I had to write about kideval while getting completely distracted from my HP story. I promise that story will but updated over the Christmas break! In this story none of the characters have siblings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, the amazing characters or any other show out there!

Connor Temple is your typical nerd. A+ in every subject except PE where he barely passes. He's the type of nerd who gets bullied for being a genius by the 'popular kids' aka the athletic kids. The type who gets bullied into doing those kids homework so they can play their sports. He's that kid all alone at the lunch table. He's a dreamer: dreaming of being the doctor's companion or fighting aliens or anything where he is respected for being a genius.

#$%^&*()

Abby Maitland is a lizard girl. Always has been always will be. To the other kids she appears to be a loser who would rather hang out with lizards then with friends. In reality however, she is terrified of getting hurt by someone she cares about so she decides to be a loner. She gets straight As in everything including PE so her step-father doesn't have a reason to get mad at her.

Abby's step-father got a job transfer to a small town. The middle school consists of roughly 150 kids, 50 per grade, so small that the high school is shared with the neighboring town. Abby didn't care about the school size or the kids or that she was changing schools for her 8th grade, she just hoped she could find some lizards in this small town. She also hoped, more like prayed, her step-father would be happier in this town then the last one.

The first day of school came a week after she moved and she was actually looking forward to it. Her step-father has been in a good mood all week and she was hoping to find a lizard at recess. She was introduced to the rest of her grade and her popularity lasted a total of ten minutes when the novelty of being a new student died down.

The classes were easy like normal and she rolled her eyes every time the 'clear popular kids' opened their mouths. Lunch time came and she looked for that one empty table that every school has. Except there wasn't one the closest was a table with a boy. She had two options sit with him or the popular kids: she chose him. She figured she'd lose less brain cells sitting with him then at the idiot jock table.

"Can I sit here?" Abby asked the boy.

The shock was clear on his face but he quickly nodded his head. "My name's Connor Temple by the way."

"Abby Maitland" She responds.

"Not to sound rude but why are you sitting with me? Is this some sort of newbie initiation? Sit with the geek?" Connor said annoyance clear on his face but a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Umm no, I just figured I'd lose less brain cells sitting here then with the idiot jocks."

"Well you got a point there! The majority of them wouldn't pass without me!" Connor said laughing the entire time.

"Do you at least get paid?"

"You're funny!" Connor said ending that conversation.

The pair continued to talk for the rest of lunch Abby talked about her love for lizards and Connor brought up his love of dinosaurs. They did this for the rest of the week and they quickly became friends. The first true friends they have ever had and it scared them. They are both terrified that the other would ditch them for someone else but they knew what friendship was now. And they didn't have the ability to give it up.

A/N: So tell me what you think? Send me a review saying if it's any good. I know the grammar probably sucks and I apologize for that. I also apologize for not having proper British terms. In this story Abby and Connor are the same age.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will never own any TV show! Ever!

Life was good for Abby. It was a warm November day and not only did she have a best friend but her stepfather hasn't gone near her once. She was truly happy for the first time she could ever remember. When she went to school that day everything took a turn for the worse.

She was at school early most of the teachers weren't there and if they were they were in the teacher's lounge drinking coffee. Students could practically do whatever they wanted and that's the problem. She was walking the down the hallways when she heard it. It sounded like Connor negotiating with fear in his voice.

"I got a C- on my history and science paper!" One of the jocks said

"You did this on purpose geek!" Another one screamed

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again" Connor said in defense.

"Of course it won't!" The first jock said as he slammed Connor into a locker and the other one punched him.

Abby went running over to Connor side as fast as she could. "Because he's not writing any more of your bloody papers!"

"Stay out of this lizard freak!" One of the jocks said

"She's not a freak!" Connor screamed

"Whatever geek! You'll going to make an A+ paper or else you'll get hurt."

"No he won't. You'll going to leave us alone."

"Who's going to stop us?"

"I will" Abby said standing up

"Abs don't…" Connor said while grabbing her hand

"I'll be fine Con these bloody idiots won't bother us again."

Abby used all her skills in kickboxing and her wit to defeat them. She went back to Connor's side immediately after taking the idiots down.

"Come on Con I think it time to visit the nurse."

"What is going on here? You two, explain yourselves!" Principal Lester demanded

The pair explained themselves but apparently the two idiots were the stars of the rugby team. Connor's injuries meant nothing to the school but the other two couldn't play for at least two games. Connor and Abby were given two weeks detention and told that they were lucky they weren't suspended.

"This is just ridiculous Con!" Abby shouted

"I'm sorry Abs."

"What are you sorry about Con? You did nothing wrong it's this bloody school!"

"I'm still sorry if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have detention. You probably hate me!"

"I could never hate you! You are my one and only friend. So let's move on from this pity party."

"Ok! Abby?"

"Yes Connor?"

"How did you learn to fight like that? You're like Buffy!"

"My home life isn't great so I decided to learn how to fight and it did pay off didn't it! Who's Buffy?"

"Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer! You've never seen it? I think we're going to need a couple of movie nights to fix this problem!"

"If you say so!" Abby said while they entered their detention.

After the hour detention of starring at the wall (the most pointless punishment ever) they left to go home.

When Abby got home she began to panic. Her stepfather's car was in the driveway and the lights in the house were on. She completely forgot that the school must have called him. She took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"I got a call from your school today. They didn't tell me anything new, they just confirmed that you truly are a good for nothing little brat." Her stepfather said while taking another swig from his whiskey bottle.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. I promise." She said with shaking voice

"I'll show you sorry you little brat!"

#$%^&*()

Walking into school the next day was the worst feeling. She was terrified possibly more terrified then she is of her dad if that's even possible. She wondered what Connor would think of her. She figured that he'd probably think she's pathetic. She walked into the cafeteria and sat down farther away from Connor than normal in an attempt to avoid questions. This last a total of two seconds when Connor slid over.

Connor gasped when he saw Abby. She had a large hoodie on with the hood up trying to hide her face from the average person but Connor was anything but average. He saw it as it was. She was hiding something so he quickly removed the hood before she could react. He was startled by what he saw: her left eye was black and she had bruises around her face. Connor assumed there were more injuries hidden but these were enough to know something was definitely wrong.

"Abby what happened? And don't tell me you fell or some bloody nonsense like that because only another person can cause those types of bruises. Trust me I know from experience!"

Abby wanted to lie to Connor and say that it was nothing but she couldn't for two reasons. For starters Connor would tell through the lie and also she didn't want to keep secrets from Connor. She has kept this a secret from everyone but she needed to tell someone and why not her best friend. With a defeated sigh she dragged Connor into the girl's bathroom that no one ever went in.

"Connor you have to promise not to freak out or to tell anyone about it, ok?" Connor nodded her head and she continued. "My dad died when I was young and my mum remarried when I was around five. He was horrible to my mum but she stayed with him for some reason until one day. One day she just didn't come home from work with further investigation he learned she packed up and left. I was left with my step-father who was extremely pissed he was left with me. Sometime in fifth grade he began to take all his anger out on me. He's been in a better mood here until last night." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

Connor brought her into a hug trying his best to comfort her. When she finally composed herself she left the comfort of the hug. "Abby I'm so sorry this is all my fault!"

"No it's not Con! I thought we went over this yesterday, it was my choice."

"You should tell someone about this then Abby. It's illegal!"

"I told you! Anyway who else could I tell a teacher, I'm sure Lester really cares what happens to me." Abby said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Just promise me one thing Abs. When your stepfather gets like this again that you run as soon as you get the chance."

"I promise Con, but where will I go?"

"You'll come to my house of course!"

"But what about your mum won't she get ticked that I'll show up at random."

"Me mums almost never home, always working. And when she is home she's always passed out in her room and trust me nothing wakes her up! No swear to Abby!"

"Ok, I Abby Sarah Maitland hereby promise to always go to Connor Temple's house whenever my home life looks iffy!"

"Perfect! Movie/Buffy night on Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the lizards in the world!"

A/N: Tell me what you think! Thank you for all that reviewed, it means the world to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Primeval or Buffy or any other show for that matter!

That weekend Abby and Connor had their Buffy night. Connor talked through the entire episode with spoilers but Abby didn't really care. Abby never did like surprises so she actually preferred the spoilers. The real fun of the night wasn't watching the show, which she found to actually be good, but rather watching it with Connor. When the second series ended Connor had to get up to put the next series in.

"Abs, it's almost midnight!" Connor said when he returned with Series three

"Bloody hell! I better be getting home! See you on Monday Con!"

"Don't you at least want to know what happens next?"

"Angel isn't dead and Buffy will return to Sunnydale!" Abby said while gathering all her stuff

"How do you know Abs?"

"Lucky guess!" Abby said while laughing and walking out the door.

Abby walked home quickly hoping that her stepfather was either passed out or not home yet, when she got home though all those thoughts disappeared. She entered the house and there was her stepfather waiting for her.

"Where have you been?"

Abby gulped "I was at a friend's house."

"Who would be your friend, freak? It must be a loser or some insane person because no sane person would be your friend!"

Abby wanted to respond in defense of her best friend but she was unable to talk, unable to move at all. It was like she was frozen in time waiting for her stepfather to really react.

"Well clearly this whole 'friend thing' is distracting you from what you really have to do: cook and clean for me. I came home from work with no supper! It's completely unacceptable!" He said with his voice getting louder and angrier while walking closer to Abby.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again!"

"I've been hearing that a lot from you and I don't feel like the message has really set in yet." Her stepfather said as he removed his belt. She was unable to escape until he began to explain to her how she would amount to nothing in life. He was distracted and she took the opportunity to run for her life.

She assumed that the adrenaline kicked in because Connor's house was more than 5000 meters away and she didn't slow down. When he got to his house she was thrilled to notice that his mum was still not home yet. She knocked on his door with all strength until she heard movement inside the house.

#$%^&*()

It was three o'clock in the morning and someone was knocking on the door meaning one of three things: his mum lost her keys, it was a copper, or it was Abby. He prayed it was the first option. When he opened the door he was devastated by what he saw. There was his Abby completely battered with blood all over her. She was weak and out of breath and he was almost certain that she would pass out.

Within seconds he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. To everyone's surprise including his gym teacher he has amazing strength when he needs it. He looked at Abby and knew that she was going in and out of consciousness.

"Abby I'm just going to go get a few things and I'll be right back."

Connor went in search of all the medical supplies he had in the house. He grabbed some bandages, pain killers, water and a couple of face cloths and went back to Abby.

Abby was unconscious like Connor expected and he began to clean and wrap up Abby's wounds. He began with her face then the rest of all her visible wounds. He couldn't worry about any of the other wounds until she wakes up. Connor took her hands in his and just waited until she woke up. He didn't notice the tears that began to fall down his face.

#$%^&*()

It was five in the morning when Abby came back into consciousness. Her entire body ached and she had no idea where she was.

"Con?"

"Abby! How do you feel? Do you need anything? What happened?"

"Connor, Where am I?"

"You're at my house Abs. You came running to my house around two hours ago. You were in really bad shape so I carried you up to my bed and began to clean and bandage your wounds. What did your stepfather do to you?"

"He was upset that I was out late and that there was no dinner waiting for him. When he started to rant I ran."

"You know I really hate that prick! How are you feeling Abs you haven't answered my question."

"That's because it's an idiotic question Con! Everything hurts and I'm exhausted!"

"Just go to sleep Abs you'll feel better in the morning."

Abby didn't worry about what the next day would bring she just slept with the comfort that Connor was watching over her. She didn't have to worry about her stepfather with Connor because she knew that despite being unable to protect himself he would always protect her.

A/N: So tell me what you think. REVIEW! Next up is there 8th grade graduation. High School will bring in rather familiar characters.


	4. Chapter 4:Christmas Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!

A/N: So I lied, this chapter is some Christmas fluff! But I did add some of the new characters Christmas to get a little peek of their story. Here's a little Christmas gift! Happy Christmas!

It was Christmas day and Connor's mum had to work which should have disappointed him but it did the exact opposite. Connor invited Abby over for the very first Christmas that he wouldn't be alone for. He managed to convince his mum, late at night after a couple glasses of wine, to give him a hundred pounds for Christmas.

Connor has always been excellent at finding discounts so he was able to make the most out of the hundred pounds. He was able to buy all the food for Christmas dinner, some lights for a Christmas tree, and a gift for Abby. He was able to get a small tree from outside with only a few, ok a lot, of scratches which were easily covered up with his fingerless gloves.

He told Abby to come over around one which meant Connor had to have everything ready by then. He got up at the crack of dawn to put the lights up on the Christmas tree. He then decided to wrap Abby's gift which was rather hard considering what it was. He then had to tackle the meal. Cooking the ham was the easy part since you basically just throw it in the oven; it was the sides that were difficult. He decided to go the easy route: a side of cooked carrots, some cheesy potatoes, and a broccoli dish he found in a recipe.

He finished the sides and just put the ham in the oven when Abby arrived.

"Happy Christmas Abs!"

Happy Christmas Con!" Abby said while handing him a gift with a bright red bow on top.

"I'll put this under the tree with your gift!" He said while leading her to the some tree.

"Where are the decorations? It's not really a Christmas tree without decorations!"

"I don't own any so I figured we could make our own."

"I'm sure they'll be festive characters from TV shows: the Doctor with a Christmas hat, Buffy in the snow, and some sort of Star Trek ornament!"

"That would be awesome Abs!"

They spent the next hour or so making ornaments and then placing them throughout the tree until the oven beeped.

"The ham must be done!"

"Connor you made a ham?"

"Yep me first true Christmas meal!"

The meal was amazing which shocked Connor more than Abby. After they finished eating and cleaning up it was time for dessert.

"What's for dessert Connor? Creme Brulee?"

"I figured we could make some sugar cookies!"

They spent a long time making sugar cookies mostly because they had to clean up their flour fight. After the cookies came the gift exchange. They both went to the tree to get their gift from the other. When Abby opened up her gift she was speechless and had tears in her eyes.

"Connor, thank you so much! What's his name?"

"The shopkeeper said that it's Rex but you can change it."

"No, I like it! Happy Christmas Rex." Abby said to her brand new pet lizard.

"My turn!" Connor said while quickly unwrapping his gift. Underneath the paper was a beautiful handmade ornament. It was a picture of Abby and him in the woods with the words: Best Friends.

"It's beautiful Abby! Thank you so much!" Connor said while bringing her into a huge hug.

#$%^&*()

Sarah Page was an eighth grade student with straight A's. According to her parents she had no friends because they were a distraction but in fact she had two friends: Danny Quinn and Becker. Her parents don't approve of friends or boys so these friends are kept a complete secret from them.

In order to see them on Christmas she told her parents that she was going to help out at the soup kitchen. She went to Danny's house since Becker and herself her invited over for Christmas dinner. She arrived at their house and knocked on their door. His parents opened the door with their Santa hats on.

"Happy Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Quinn!"

"Happy Christmas Sarah! Danny and Becker are in the living room by the tree."

"Thanks!"

She walked over to her two best friends and sat in between them to avoid future fights. She handed the pair their presents and they in return handed her presents to her. She gave Becker some water guns and gave Danny a deck of cards to play poker and a how to stay out of trouble book.

Becker gave her a book on Egyptian Gods and Danny gave her the best gift: a brown leather jacket she saw in a store when she was shopping with them. Her parents disapprove of anything in fashion making her wardrobe rather dull except for what she buys in secret. If her parents ever saw her wearing this jacket she'd probably be grounded for life.

She put the jacket on and then kissed Danny on the cheek as a thank you.

A/N: So what do you think? I threw in three of the new characters coming in the next chapter or so. It was just a peek you'll soon learn a lot more about them once they head to High School.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any other movie, son, or TV show I mention in this story.

The months leading up to graduation went the same. None of the bullies messed with Connor and Abby only went home when her stepfather wasn't there. The pair were still top of the class the only real competition were each other but they didn't care. It was the month before graduation and they were dreading the eighth grade events.

"This whole class trip thing is going to be a bloody train wreck I just know it!"

"It won't be that bad Abs! We don't have to stick with the group we can wonder off and do our own thing. I'm looking forward to going to Legoland! There is a Star Wars section! Can't be too bad Abby!"

"As long as they don't make us bond with our classmates I'll be fine."

"Of course they don't make us bond Abby that's the point of the retreat!" Connor said with a duh look.

Somehow the pair got through the horrid class events and it was the day before graduation. They were excited about getting out of the hell that is most commonly known as middle school but they were worried about high school.

They were sitting in Connor's family room watching a Doctor Who episode when Abby noticed Connor's gloomy attitude.

"What's wrong Con? I actually like this episode!"

"I'm just worried about high school, you know the rumor: it's supposed to suck."

"Well Connor, middle school sucked and no one ever said anything about that so maybe they just have the two mixed up."

"What gives you that idea?"

"I just have a good feeling! The last time I had a good feeling was the first day of eighth grade and I met my best friend so I think these feelings are a good sign."

"Kind of like a super power?"

"Exactly like a superpower Con!"

Graduation came and none of Abby and Connor's relatives attended. When their names were called up the other cheered as loud as they could to the annoyance of the rest of the students.

#$%^&*()

Summer was the most fun for the pair. They watched, as Abby termed them, geeky movies and TV shows. Abby decided to teach Connor some of her kickboxing techniques. It took him almost the entire summer to learn the basics but he eventually did.

Summer eventually came to a close and it was the first day of high school. Neither of them knew what to expect so like normal they just winged it. They walked into the building and realized that the rest of the freshman class had no clue what they were doing either. They were all in the gym waiting for instructions from someone. Almost if on cue a brunette woman wearing a pant suit walked up to a stage near the gym.

"Welcome to your first day of high school! I'm Principle Johnson and this is the Dean of Students, Mr. Leek." The principle said while gesturing towards a skinny, sort of sleazy man.

Mr. Leek took the mic and explained that the students will be split into four different homerooms. Abby and Connor were put into two different homerooms as expected from their last names. They said their goodbyes and promised to sit next to each other at lunch and any classes they had together.

Honors History was their first class and luckily there was only one freshman honors history so they were in the same class. It was a small class with only about twelve or so students. Connor sat behind Abby in the front of the last row. A rather athletic looking guy sat behind Connor. He was talking to a black haired girl that sat next to Abby and a dirty blond semi athletic guy.

Class began rather simply with the teacher introducing herself and going over the syllabus with a couple of amusing comments from the guy next to Connor. She then split the class in half and Abby and Connor were put with the three students around them.

She explained to the class about a project that each group would have to complete by the end of the year. This project would focus on urban legends from different cultures. Each group would have to focus on one specific culture and learn all they can about it. At the end of the year a paper and poster would be due for forty percent of their final grade. The teacher then gave the groups the rest of class to work on their projects.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name's Danny." Said the guy sitting next to Connor

"Sarah" said the girl next to Abby and "Becker" said the guy behind Connor.

"I'm Abby and this is Connor."

"Now that we got the awkward introductions over with we can have some fun!" Danny said breaking the awkward silence between the five.

"So what culture does everyone want to do?" Abby asked the group

"Egypt!" Sarah said almost immediately

"Where did that idea come from Sare?" Danny said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Just popped into my head!"

"Really? Just popped into your head out of nowhere!"

"Yep! Quite genius of me isn't it."

"It has nothing to do with your life long dream of being an archeologist like Indiana Jones then."

"Who knows how my brain works!" Sarah said while throwing her hands in the air

Connor turned to Becker. "Do they always act like that?" Connor asked Becker

"What, their sarcasm arguments? Happens all the time, you'll get used to it eventually." Becker said while laughing at their antics

"So where do you want to work on this project?" Sarah asked as if nothing happened

"We could work at my house me mum is never home so it would be just us if that's ok."

"Sure! My parents would have a heart attack if they ever knew!" Sarah said with a grin

"Fine with me, my parents won't care." Becker said to the group and then turned to Danny

"My parents would be ok on one condition: we have it at my house once in a while."

"I see no problem with it as long as your parents are ok with it." Connor said in response

"Trust me mate they are more than ok with us being over!" Becker said while patting Connor on the back

Meanwhile Abby was unsure about Sarah. She was used to Connor and she was comfortable around other boys but she was always iffy about girls.

"I like your hair. It's a rather rebellious look; it would probably piss my parents off." Sarah said to Abby

"Thanks! I love your jacket, where did you get it?"

"Danny got it for me at one of the town shops. We should go shopping there I haven't gone shopping there with anyone with taste. My mum would prefer me to wear dresses down to my ankle all my life and these two are a lost cause without me!" Sarah said while pointing to Becker and Danny

"Hey!" they staid simultaneously

"Only speak the truth!"

A/N: So tell me what you think! Review! Next chapter will be a bit of an inside of Becker, Danny, and Sarah's home life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I still don't own Primeval or anything else I happen to mention in the story.

A/N: So this chapter is basically going to be the first day of high school from Sarah, Danny's POV. I apologize for the lack of Connor/Abby.

Sarah Page appears to be a brilliant and proper young girl who always obeys her parents. She only wears dresses down to her ankle because her parents believe that showing any more skin would be improper for a young girl. She doesn't waste her time on foolish things like friends. She has absolutely no interest in the opposite sex because once again it is a waste of time. This is exactly how her parents view her but in reality she is a completely different girl.

"Sarah, it's time to wake up! You can't be late for your first day of high school. I have your outfit on your desk chair sweetie." Sarah's mother said while putting up the shades and then heading out the door

"Thank you, mum."

Sarah looked at the outfit on her chair and tried her best to suppress her laugh. Sitting on the chair was a light pink dress with a pair of white knee high stockings and a matching pair of Mary Jane shoes. She really hoped that Danny remembered everything.

When she arrived at school she sought out Danny and Becker.

"Looking for someone?" a guy asked while patting her on the back

Sarah turned around and hugged him. "Thank the gods you're here!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Like my outfit that much Danny! My mum got it special for the first day of high school. Please just tell me that you have everything I told you to bring."

"Of course I do. I've got everything from the outfit to the shoes to the makeup!"

"You memorized the layout of the school, right? Find me the closest bathroom!"

"Follow me!" Danny said as he led her to nearest bathroom. "You've got six minutes until the principle speaks."

Sarah quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a white button up blouse, her leather jacket, and a pair of converse sneakers. "How much time do I have?"

"Three minutes top!" Danny yelled through the bathroom door.

She quickly applied her makeup and then ran through the door.

"One minute 20 seconds left! I think that's a record."

"I would have been quicker but my shoe laces had a big knot."

"Did they!" Danny said while bringing Sarah close

"Yea!" Sarah said as she closed the gap between her and Danny. They deepened the kiss, and Sarah ran her hands through his hair.

"Guys!" Becker said until Sarah and Danny separated.

"You missed the principles speech you know. Don't worry it was pretty uneventful. I'll fill you in later. You're both in homeroom 1C by the way."

"Thanks Becker, don't know what we would do without you!" Sarah said

"Probably get expelled!" Becker said with a grin

"Then you'd have nothing to do!" Danny said while slapping Becker in the back

"Very fun Quinn! We do have to get to homerooms now. Try to stay out of trouble!"

"No promises!" Sarah and Danny said in unison while Becker just shook his head

Sarah Page was definitely not who her parents thought she was. She was a genius that much was true but she was not proper. She wore jeans, converse shoes, and a leather jacket. She has two best friends which happen to both be boys. To top it all off one of those friends also happened to be her boyfriend. Her parents especially her father would flip if they ever knew the true Sarah and due to her rebellious side that made her happy.

#$%^&*()

Danny Quinn is a class clown who just happens to also be a straight A student. He was a total flirt but he only had eyes for one girl: Sarah Page. She was brilliant, gorgeous, funny, and dangerous. She's his girlfriend and it's so brilliant! They got together on New Year's Day.

It was now their first day of high school and he was pumped. He got himself ready and then followed the very specific instructions that Sarah left him. He was tasked with the job of bringing Sarah's change of clothes. He's been tasked this job since sixth grade.

If his parents went in his closest they would only see his clothes but unknown to them there is a hidden door inside the closet. This door leads to Sarah's part of the closest. Sarah's parents do a weekly sweep of her room making sure she isn't hiding anything making it impossible to keep anything in her room. So as a solution to her problem she keeps all of her things in Danny's closet.

He was extremely excited for school not to learn but to see Sarah. He saw his other best friend, Becker, everyday this summer but Sarah was rather difficult to see. Her parents insisted that over each summer she learn a new language. She currently knows English, Spanish, Latin, French, and Egyptian. Over the summer she mastered Egyptian after begging her parents that it would look amazing for university. Studying new languages doesn't exactly leave time to hanging out with a boyfriend despite her constant attempts.

When he got to school he noticed Sarah immediately. She was looking for him but detective skills aren't her talent. He snuck up behind her and patted her on the back. She immediately hugged him thanking the gods he was here and for a good reason. Her mother finally out did herself finding the most horrendous outfit.

"You memorized the layout of the school, right? Find me the closest bathroom!"

Danny always memorizes the blueprints of every place they go. Some would say that it's an unhealthy habit but Sarah and Becker know how useful it really is. He led the way and then waited outside the bathroom for her. Like always he timed her to see if she improved her time. He was amazed to see that she beat her previous time.

"I would have been quicker but my shoe laces had a big knot."

He smiled knowing exactly how that knot came to be. He looked at her and his smile grew glad to see the true Sarah back. He brought her closer waiting only seconds for her to close the gap in between them. He wasn't sure how long they were like that nor did he care if they missed the principle's speech.

Danny was annoyed by Becker's rather rude interruption. He'd remember this for a later time possibly when Becker finally got over being an emotional retard and starts dating.

#$%^&*()

After school Sarah, Danny, and Becker met up in the cafeteria.

"So what do think of Connor and Abby?" Becker asked

"I like them! Abby's rebellious and they both look loyal." Sarah responded and then looked at Danny. "What did you pick up on them?"

"Well, I figure they've both been through hell together. Like Sarah says, they are extremely loyal and they'd probably make excellent friends."

"Let's invite them over then." Becker said as he walked up to Abby and Connor. He brought them back to their group with skepticism written all over their face.

"You have been invited to join a very elite club with the sole purpose having fun while annoying everyone around us! So the question is, are you in?" Danny asked Connor and Abby

Connor's face lit up and he turned to Abby to see if they could be trusted. Abby thought about the offer and decided that they appeared to be trustworthy people. She nodded her head at Connor excited not only by the idea of having new friends but also at the look on Connor's face.

"We're in!" Connor said barely able to contain his excitement.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! It means a lot to me when someone takes the time to comment on anything that I do. Also I'm wondering if people think I should leave anomalies out of the story or if I should just leave them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own Primeval!

#$%^&*()

Today was their first research meeting. Considering the project was due in ten months they should have expected that no work would really get accomplished. Everyone was at Connor's house except for Abby who forgot her laptop at her house.

While they were waiting for Abby they made snacks on the insistence of Danny because according to him 'behind every great discovery is a great snack.' They made chocolate chip cookies, popcorn, and some dip.

"Mate, how long does it take to get to Abby's house and back from here?" Becker asked

"Somewhere between 15 minutes to 25, why?" Connor responded

"Because Abby's been gone for almost an hour now." Said Becker

All the color drained from Connor's face as he thought about what could have happened to Abby.

"Are you ok Connor?" Sarah asked breaking the silence

"I have to go to Abby's house!" Connor said already in full panic mode

"Calm down, I'm sure her parents just had something to tell her or have her do." Danny said trying to calm Connor down but all it did was make him panic even more.

"You don't understand! Abby's only family is her stepfather and if he is with her then I have to help her!"

"Fine but we are coming with you." Becker demanded as Connor walked out the door.

When they arrived at Abby's house they weren't sure exactly what to do.

"I'm assuming there is no plan." Danny said

"Umm… Abby's window should be open, it's always open, and we should be able to get in that way."

"Lead the way then!" Danny said in response.

"Is no one concerned that this is illegal?... no one, excellent just my luck!"

"They climbed through the window, Connor going in first followed by Becker, Sarah, and Danny. Connor ran to the bathroom knowing that if something did happen, and still wasn't in process, she'd be in the bathroom. He knocked on the door and there was no response.

"Abby, it's Connor, I'm coming in!" Connor said as he pushed his way through the door. He quickly went to the spot that Abby was on the floor.

"Con?" Abby said in a very soft whisper

"It's ok Abs, I'm going to take you home and everything will be ok." Connor said as he scooped her up in his arms. He placed her on her bed and then turned to Sarah and Danny asking if they can pack up her things.

"What do you want me to do?" Becker asked Connor

"I need you to make sure that arse doesn't wake up when I'm writing this." Connor said as he quickly and rather angrily wrote something down on a post it and then placed it on Abby's stepfather's head.

"What did you say?"

"I simply put that Abby has friends with parents in very high places and that it would be in his best interest to not try to find Abby." None of what Connor said was a lie, Becker's father was a general in the army and his mum was in politics, Danny's father was a very respectable copper, and Sarah's parents were both lawyers.

Connor went back to Abby's room and after making sure that Sarah and Danny had all of Abby's things, he went to Abby. He scooped her up carefully in his arms and then walked home quickly with the others following. He brought her up to his room and gently placed her on his bed.

Sarah turned to Danny and told him to go find any form of medicine to help Abby. She then turned to Becker telling him to get a glass of water and a cold face cloth. She then turned to Connor and Abby.

"Connor, I'm going to try to help her to the best of my ability but you're going to have to help." Sarah said to Connor in a calm but assertive voice.

Sarah removed Abby's shoes and jacket and was startled by the amount of cuts, scratches, and bruises Abby had all throughout her arms. Becker returned soon after with the water and facecloth, after handing her these items she sent him to assist Danny.

"Connor, I need you to try and keep Abby's fever down. The facecloth should help but she needs to get liquids into her system. I need you to try and get Abby to drink some water." Sarah said to Connor after placing the facecloth on Abby's forehead.

Connor did as he was told, sitting on the bed with Abby, holding her up straight to make it easier for Abby to swallow the water. After a great amount of effort Connor managed to get Abby to finish the cup of water.

Danny and Becker returned soon after with bandages, alcohol swipes (to clean the wounds), and various types of medicine to help. The three of them made quick work of cleaning and wrapping the wounds up.

"I'm so cold!" Abby said barely above a whisper. Connor responded immediately by pulling a blanket up to them. Abby then snuggled into Connor for more warmth.

"Connor, I've done all I can to help her. She should be almost completely better in a couple days but she shouldn't go to school tomorrow. You should stay with her as well. The three of us will cover for you two. I have to go home before it's too late." Sarah said to Connor

"We should go home as well." Danny said to Connor

"Thank you, all of you. You didn't have to help Abby but you did, so thank you!" Connor said

"That's what friends are for." Becker said before walking out of the room.

#$%^&*()

Becker's house was the closest to Connor leaving Danny and Sarah to walk home together.

"I know what you're thinking Danny but it's not going to help." Sarah said while grabbing his hand

"And why not? That guy deserves to go to jail for the rest of his life!"

"He does but do you know what that would do to Abby?"

"It would give her justice!"

"Maybe, but she'd be forced to relive her worst memories. And due to her age she can't live alone. She'd be forced to live in a foster home or an orphanage most likely far away from here and that's not what she needs. She needs to be surrounded by people who care about her most especially Connor."

Danny didn't respond to Sarah he just kept walking holding her hand tighter in his hand. Sarah knew though that he wouldn't tell his father about what happened.

"You know I don't have to be home for another hour!" Sarah said while stopping to face Danny who now had a mischievous grin on his face.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Next chapter will have some lovely little fluff (shopping trip). Happy New Years everybody! This will most likely be the last update I make of2012 so thank you to all those who enjoy my stories! I know I asked this in the late chapter but I'm going to ask it again: Should I leave anomalies out of the story or add them in?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: So since it's a new year and I'm sure you're wondering if I got the rights to primeval! Well guess what: I still don't own it!

Abby woke up cuddling into her pillow until she realized it wasn't like her pillow at home. Her pillow was old, stiff, and despite all her attempts at cleaning it smelled disgusting. This pillow was comfy and reminded her of Connor. Connor! The previous day all came back to her and she sat up quickly.

"That's probably not the best idea!" Connor commented while he himself sat up

"Connor thanks, thank you for everything yesterday."

"It's nothing. So how are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. Wait Connor what time is it?"

"We're playing hooky Abs! It's noon by the way. Don't worry we won't get detention. Sarah, Danny, and Becker said that they came up with a story to tell our teachers and all we have to do is forge a note from our guardians."

"Connor, that's illegal!"

"So are a lot of things people get away with." Connor mumbled under his breath

Abby heard his comment but chose to ignore it. "Connor, I have a favor to ask of you?"

"Anything!" Connor replied with

"Is it ok if I stay here?"

"Of course! You can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks Con!" Abby said and then kissed Connor on the cheek

#$%^&*()

Sarah, Danny, and Becker arrived at school early to come up with the plan they told Connor they already had.

"So, what's the plan?" Sarah asked

"Well they can't both be sick and we should come up with a story that accounts for Abby's injuries." Becker said

"I got it! Abby fell off her bike on Sunday and her stepfather wanted to make sure she didn't have a concussion or anything so he kept her home. Connor had that stomach bug that's going around, it lasts about 24 hours and then you're completely better." Danny said

"That might just actually work!" Sarah said kissing Danny on the cheek.

#$%^&*()

The next day Connor and Abby went to school and were surprised at how easily everyone fell for their story. None of the teachers or students thought anything was off with their story or at least didn't care enough to not notice the flaws.

The group, however, were different after the event, they were closer and more protective of one another. Abby began to trust Sarah and learned that she enjoyed having a girl to talk to. They hung out together almost every day after school at the cafeteria and on the weekends they were either found at Connor's or Danny's house.

Sarah should have realized that life was going too smoothly. She didn't even ask her when her parents called her into the family room after dinner.

"Sarah, your mother and I want to meet these classmates you have to work with on that history project. We would like to have dinner with them at the French restaurant in town, Saturday night."

"Of course dad, I'll tell them tomorrow." Sarah replied quickly trying to hide her panic

"Sarah, one last thing, please make sure they dress appropriately."

"Yes mum."

Sarah quickly ran to her room trying not to panic. She knew that Becker and Danny owned a suit but she was almost certain Connor doesn't own one. Abby was also a problem, Sarah knows everything she owned and none of it would be acceptable in her parent's mind. There was only one solution: a shopping trip.

#$%^&*()

The next day before school, Sarah met up with the group.

"What's the problem Sarah?" Danny asked

"My parents want to meet my history group at that super posh French restaurant in town. She expects all of you to be in formal wear." Sarah said getting nervous

"It'll be fine Sarah; I'll even wear my tux!" Danny explained trying to get her calm down by bringing her into a hug.

"I'll wear my tux as well." Becker said

Connor and Abby turned to each other not knowing what to do, neither of them have anything close to formal wear. "Umm Sarah-" Abby began but was interrupted by Sarah

"I know you don't have anything Abby, and I took an educated guess that Connor doesn't have anything so I figured we could go into town and get the two of you something."

"I'm not really a big fan of shopping but I'll go." Abby said reluctantly but with small smile

"Why not! What's the worst that could happen?" Connor said in reply

"Please tell me you did not just say that." Becker said

"I heard that whoever says that is doomed to attract trouble for the rest of their life!" Danny said acting serious

"Great!" Connor said while trying to sit down on the stairs but ended up falling.

"So we'll go shopping after school then we'll walk to town and get the clothes and maybe some fun things!" Sarah said hoping it wouldn't fail

A/N: I apologize for the shortness and lateness but it's been a tough year so far. One of my very close friends was forced to leave the country by her evil mother very suddenly. So it's been tough. I haven't had that much time to write but hopefully I should be back to updating quickly with longer chapters. I know I promised the shopping trip for this chapter but I pushed it to the next one. Please Review it keeps me motivated and almost always puts a smile on my face! Also tell me how your year has been so far!


End file.
